


make an observation (tear your world apart)

by AppleCrumble (lena163)



Series: Série 3 - Scènes manquantes/alternatives [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, M/M, Scènes manquantes, Série 3, TRADUCTION
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lena163/pseuds/AppleCrumble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« C’est du sérieux ? » demanda Sherlock et il haïssait, il haïssait profondément le fait de ne pas pouvoir voir, il haïssait d’avoir à demander à Mycroft.  Mais les sentiments de John Watson étaient dans un angle mort, et il s'était déjà tellement trompé sur la peine et la colère de John, alors que Mycroft, Mycroft savait, il voyait, même quand Sherlock en était incapable (et ça devait être facile, bien plus facile de voir quand on était loin, très loin de la chaude présence de John, de son rire trop aigu et de sa cuisine terriblement médiocre).</p>
            </blockquote>





	make an observation (tear your world apart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trustingno1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustingno1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [make an observation (tear your world apart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117213) by [trustingno1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustingno1/pseuds/trustingno1). 



> Traduction de l'OS du même titre de trustingno1. Pas bêté-lecturé pour l'instant. 
> 
> Merci à l'auteur de m'avoir donné l'autorisation de traduire sa série, c'est une véritable perfection. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour retranscrire tout ce qu'elle arrive à transmettre mais si vous pouvez lire la version originale, ne vous privez pas. N'hésitez pas non plus à me faire des remarques sur la traduction, toute critique constructive est la bienvenue.
> 
> Bonne lecture :) 
> 
> Pour des fictions françaises de qualité : http://www.sherlock-fanfic.fr/

« Est-ce une véritable conversation que nous avons là ? » s’enquit Mycroft avec dédain. « J’ai seulement accepté de jouer au Cluedo ». Son regard passa pensivement du Cluedo au Docteur Maboul avant qu’il ne demande, réellement perplexe, « Pourquoi possèdes-tu de tels _jeux_ , Sherlock ? »

« Cadeaux, » répondit ce dernier en continuant d’explorer les figurines en plastique.

« De la part… »

« D’un ami, » finit sèchement Sherlock et Mycroft leva ses sourcils.

« Ah. Evidemment, » dit-il. Il effleura des doigts la boîte du Docteur Maboul, « Docteur Watson », puis celle du Cluedo, « et Sherlock Holmes. Comme c’est…charmant. »

« Il est fiancé, » répliqua Sherlock avant de sélectionner le caractère violet.

Mycroft resta silencieux un long moment. « Je suis désolé, » répondit-il finalement, sans aucune sincérité. « Préfèrerais-tu que je feigne la surprise ? » Sherlock lui jeta un regard mauvais. « Tu oublies, Sherlock, qu’il y a très peu de choses que je ne vois pas. »

Il se saisit avec prudence du caractère jaune.

« Non, » refusa Sherlock, l’affirmation mais aussi le choix de personnage de Mycroft (et il savait qu’il annonçait la couleur en faisant ça, et pas qu’un peu).

Mycroft se figea. « Au temps pour moi, » admit-il avant d’échanger pour le vert, son regard rivé à celui de Sherlock.

« C’est du sérieux ? » demanda Sherlock et il _haïssait_ , il haïssait _profondément_ le fait de ne pas pouvoir _voir_ , il haïssait d’avoir à demander à _Mycroft_. Mais les sentiments de John Watson étaient dans un angle mort, et il s'était déjà tellement trompé sur la peine et la colère de John, alors que Mycroft, Mycroft savait, il _voyait_ , même quand Sherlock en était incapable (et ça devait être facile, bien plus facile de voir quand on était loin, très loin de la chaude présence de John, de son rire trop aigu et de sa cuisine terriblement médiocre).

« Comment, Sherlock ? » s’étonna faussement Mycroft tout en se saisissant du dé, « Tu ne peux pas le déduire ? »

Sherlock serra les dents, et maudit le traître muscle de sa mâchoire qui se raidit (ce que Mycroft ne manqua pas, parce qu’il y avait _réellement_ très peu de choses qu’il ne voyait pas).

« Mycroft, » dit-il, car tout ceci est clairement une erreur –

« Sherlock, John Watson est tout ce qu’il y a de plus prévisible, » et même s’il ne dit rien pour le contredire, Mycroft put évidemment le lire sur son visage, « Il n’y a qu’à tes yeux qu’il reste si… _plaisamment_ imprévisible. »

Quelque chose qui ressemblait presque à de la honte réchauffa son cou et son visage mais ils ignorèrent cette réaction indésirable tous les deux.

« Comment ça, » demanda finalement Sherlock d’une voix plate, alors qu’il observait Mycroft bouger son pion vers la salle de bal.

« Il s’attache de façon disproportionnée aux personnes qui le… sauvent, » expliqua-t-il et les mots semblaient le révulser (ce qui était probablement le cas). « Bill Murray, » continua-t-il distraitement, le dé oublié entre eux sur le plateau de jeu, « a sauvé la vie de John en Afghanistan. »

Son regard était inquisiteur et fâcheusement impénétrable.

« Je sais, merci, » répondit Sherlock avec mépris. _Lui_ le lisait dans leurs interactions, au bar et sur le blog de John, et non sur une feuille de papier comme _certains_.

« Oui, » accorda Mycroft, comme pour lui faire plaisir et Sherlock ne put retenir une moue de mécontentement. « Et bien qu’ils n’aient rien en commun, John se sent toujours… redevable après des années. »

« De la _gratitude_ si je ne m’abuse, » rétorqua Sherlock en attrapant le dé, » De la gratitude et de la… camaraderie fraternelle. » Il déplaça son pion jusque dans le bureau. « Que tu ne connaisses pas de tels sentiments – »

« Ne sois pas si superficiel, » le réprimanda Mycroft, lançant le dé à son tour. « Ensuite, il y a toi. »

Il fallut un instant de trop à Sherlock pour comprendre, pour saisir ce que Mycroft insinuait. « Il m’a sauvé la vie en premier, » contredit-il, « Il a tué le chauffeur de taxi. » Ce n’était pas quelque chose dont ils parlaient souvent en public mais Mycroft n’était pas le public après tout. Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel et fit avancer son personnage.

« Parfois, cher frère, » répondit-il avec une patience feinte, « Tu vois les choses de façon bien trop littérale. »

Sherlock se recula et observa Mycroft un moment, les mains jointes sous son mention. « J’ai sauvé sa vie métaphoriquement parlant tu veux dire, » explicita-t-il finalement.

« _Bien joué_ , Sherlock, » ironisa Mycroft et son ton était condescendant mais pas cruel. « Tu l’as sauvé d’une vie insipide et monotone. » Son pion se rapprocha encore de la salle de bal. « Ce qui nous amène à Mary qui, _elle_ , l’a sauvé de sa souffrance. »

Sherlock eut un léger mouvement de recul, à peine visible, mais qui n’échappa pas non plus à Mycroft.

« Et ne pense pas qu’il n’a pas souffert, Sherlock. Mais si la source de souffrance disparaît, » Il désigna ostensiblement Sherlock d’un mouvement de tête, « alors de quoi le sauve-t-elle maintenant ? »

« Je les ai vus ensemble, Mycroft, » murmura Sherlock, « John n’est pas avec elle par obligation. »

« C’est vrai, » acquiesça-t-il, « Il tient réellement à elle. »

(Et Sherlock savait qu’elle était différente de toutes les amies qu’avait eues John, différente d’une façon qui l’inquiétait - juste un peu.)

« Mais alors- » et il était incapable de stopper la frustration de transparaître dans sa voix _où veux-tu en venir ?_

« Sa main, » précisa Mycroft avant qu’il ne pose la question.

« Le tremblement ? »

« Irrégulier, » confirma Mycroft, « mais assez fréquent pour qu’il commence à le remarquer. »

 _Fascinant_.

« John, » dit-il d’une voix basse et lente.

« Est en manque, » finit Mycroft pour lui, et, faisant presque preuve de politesse, laissa le _Dieu seul sait pourquoi_ seulement sous-entendu.

(Et ça lui coupa le souffle pendant un instant, un espoir si fragile qu’il craignait de l’examiner de trop près de peur qu’il ne s’effondre. John. En manque de Baker Street, des enquêtes, de son blog, et des bagarres, des fous- rire, des courses poursuites, de lui, d’eux, de leur vie _ensemble_ ).

« Je pourrais… aider. Si tu le souhaites. Rien d’inopportun,” proposa Mycroft avec finesse en prétendant examiner ses ongles, et ça serait facile, tellement facile de laisser Mycroft acheter Mary, de le laisser traquer un défaut indésirable, mais –

« Non, » refusa Sherlock, presque avec réticence, et surpris de son propre choix. Mais ce devait être la décision de John, il le savait, et il aurait du mal à l’exprimer à haute voix mais plus que le retour de John, ici, avec _lui_ , il souhaitait que John soit _heureux_. C’était une émotion vulgairement banal, une pensée honteusement embarrassante, alors il ne prit pas la peine de la partager avec Mycroft.

Le bout de ses doigts tout contre sa bouche, le regard de Mycroft se fit pensif. Finalement, après un long moment, il dit, « Bien. A toi de jouer, Sherlock. »


End file.
